


Wouldn't It Be Nice

by The_Graceless_Angel666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Soulmates, Top Dean, barfights, high school dropouts - Freeform, hospital assistance, much smut, police encounters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Graceless_Angel666/pseuds/The_Graceless_Angel666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first ever attempt at a Destiel fiction :) any and every good and bad comment is welcome!</p><p>This fanfiction hits some pretty touchy subjects such as abuse, suicide, cutting, depression, and homosexuality. I am not to be held responsible for any negative reactions that might occur as a result of reading this fanfiction. I am also very sorry if it brings up any bitter feelings or destructive thoughts, and if you feel like this might negatively effect you, then I suggest that you pick a new fic to read :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Day 83

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever attempt at a Destiel fiction :) any and every good and bad comment is welcome!
> 
> This fanfiction hits some pretty touchy subjects such as abuse, suicide, cutting, depression, and homosexuality. I am not to be held responsible for any negative reactions that might occur as a result of reading this fanfiction. I am also very sorry if it brings up any bitter feelings or destructive thoughts, and if you feel like this might negatively effect you, then I suggest that you pick a new fic to read :)

Wouldn't It Be Nice

Friday, Junior year:

I sat in the middle row towards the back of the classroom in homeroom. My teacher's name was Mr. Fergus and he had a history of having a short temper and a grumpy attitude. My name is Dean Winchester and I am an 18 year old man in HIgh school.  
I look around at the class confidently, I knew most of the faces in my class. Our homeroom classes didn't change much year to year, so we all knew each other pretty well.  
I catch sight of a young man who looked about my age sitting a few rows in front of me and closer to the door. He wore a long beige trench coat and had short brown hair. 'Hm... It's interesting that he's wearing a trench coat in this weather, it's so nice today' I ponder his outfit. I stare at him, looking him up and down for a few seconds more before shrugging it off and turning my attention back to Mr. Fergus.  


Mr. Fergus was clicking through some slides on the smart board that were probably notes or something. I didn't really pay attention because i couldn't find enough motivation to care, really. I find myself wandering back to the trench coated stranger sitting a few rows in front of me and closer to the door. I wonder what his face looked like. What did he do in his free time. What is his name. Why didn't I know him like I knew practically everyone else in this school. I wish I was sitting closer to Mystery Kid..  
I catch myself drifting off about ten minutes later, this class was so boring! I raise my hand so I'll get called on, I want to go to the bathroom to stretch my legs. The teacher calls on me and allows in a few seconds later. I stand up and leisurely walk to the door, taking a side glance at Mystery Kid as I passed him. He was looking down at his paper so I couldn't catch any facial details. 'What a shame' I think a little saddened as I exit the room. 

I'm in the bathroom for five minutes in total. As I walk back to classroom, I pass this girl in the hall. Her name was Anna, the girl that I know very well, who has the biggest crush on me . I stop walking and call her over, nows the perfect chance!  
"Hey, Anna!" I wave at her and she looks over at me, a smile creeps across her face  


"Dean!" She half walks, half gallops over to me and stands a few feet away from me. She looks at her feet and pushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear and blushes. "H-how are you?"  


"I'm good! I'm just.. I had to take a breather, Mr. Fetgus's class is so boring" I roll my eyes at the thought of his lectures. "And you?"  


"I'm good, too. In fact, I had something I n-needed to ask you about" she looks at me, her cheeks were red like tomatoes.  


"Ask away" I look at her curiously.  
There was a long pause, she seemed to be getting flustered. Her fingers groping her sleeves nervously causing her knuckles to turn white. "W-would you like to go to the movies with me after school?"  


A date? I've known Anna for three months now, and she wants to date? She is very pretty, and kind, and funny. Sure, what's the harm. "I'd love to," I smile and take her hands with my own. This made her smile more, if possible. She let out a small laugh of relief. I have a date, it's been a few months since I've dated because my dad won't allow me to do anything outside of school. But he doesn't have to know about this. I'm pleased that she liked me too, it'll make things easier in the long run. I kiss her cheek after a second then whisper in to her ear, "I've got to get back to class, they will get suspicious" and then I pull away. I turn around and she's standing there with a huge, blushy grin on her face. 

The bell will ring in about ten minutes, I'm watching the clock closely. I still haven't seen anything about him other than his dark brown hair and his lightly tanned skin and his slightly dark trench coat. I was chewing on the inside of my cheek, my level of impatience was almost at its limit. I don't even know why I was so interested in Mystery Kid; he was just so... So new and interesting. It felt weird not to know everyone in the class.  


The bell finally rings and we all get up from out seats as Mr. Fergus informs us of our homework assignment for the weekend, but I highly doubt that anyone was even listening to him by this point. His hour was the last of your day, so we were free for two days. I scribble my number on a corner of notebook paper and separate it from its mothership. Then I timidly shuffle towards Mystery Kid who is shoving things into his backpack. I stand behind him and kick my feet awkwardly, I have no idea why I don't just talk to him, or say hi. I'm...shy.. Which was weird because I was such an outgoing person. I shake my head and stuff the severed paper corner in my pocket and proceed to walk out of the classroom. I suddenly remember that I had a date with Anna and I smile.  


Anna is waiting innocently outside the door, leaning against the wall with one foot against it. He phone was up against her face making it glow and outline her features. She had very prominent cheek bones, and a sharp thin jawline. The bridge of her nose was also thin, if I had to compare her to an animal she would be a bird. Her face resembles that of the winged creatures. She was also thin, like really thin. Unhealthy thin. Just a pile of skin and bones, and maybe some blood. Her nails were painted with sparkly sapphire nail polish, making her finger tips slick out against her pale skin tone. She looked... Not so good. I wonder if something might be the matter.  
I walk up to her and stand next to her delicate figure. "Hey" I say to her. She relinquishes her attention on her phone and looks at me. She smiles.  


"Oh hi, Dean!" She looks at me kindly, her brown eyes sparkled. "How was class? Mr. Ferghs yell at anyone today? I hear he does that a lot"  


"Not today. Actually, we have a new kid in class; I don't know him" I say with a hint of curiosity. I don't know why I'm so obsessed with him. "That doesn't matter though. We have a movie to go see!" I move from the wall and stand in front of her. She slides her phone into her back pocket and stands up from the wall like I did, parallel to me. I hadn't really gotten a good look at her until now. She had never seemed as....unattractive as she did right now. It was as if I was suddenly not attracted to her. Or as of her figure had changed in the courser of Mr. Fergus's lecture, which was weird because I had had a crush in her since like 8th grade. My eyes wander from her face towards the Mystery Kid who was standing in the hall, looking at a paper that was probably his schedule.  


"Yeah! What movie do you want to ..." She trailed off when she noticed my lack of attention. She turns around to see where I'm looking and then gapes. "Him? Really Dean? What about me?" She asks indignantly.  


"Huh? Oh. No nothing." Im pulled from my daze and return to looking at her. "It's just... I just remembered that my dad has some chores for me to do and I don't want to make him more pissed at me than he already is." I say as I hitch my backpack further into my shoulders. "I've got to go, sorry. I'll see you later, right?"  


"Oh uh yeah, sure I guess..." She said, he voice heavily laced with disappointment. Within the next few seconds, she dissolved into the milling crowd of High Schoolers in the hall. I sigh and take a step towards the mystery kid, but to my horror he has disappeared. 'damn it Dean.... You took too long. You're a disgrace' I silently chastise myself. I stand there as the teenagers weave around me, talking to each other about their relationships and their grades and how their classes were that day. As if the most disappointing thing that had happened that day hadn't just taken place.  


A thirty minute walk home and then God-Knows-What waits for me there, I sigh again and morph into the traffic of the hall, letting it carry me towards the door towards the outside.  
I hadn't been able to keep my mind off of the trench coated boy in Homeroom which was infuriating and amazing at the same time. 'Just talk to him, say hi. You're not afraid to talk to any other person. 'Why are you afraid to talk to him?' I ask myself.  


The walk home wasn't that bad. There was a gentle breeze, and it was slightly chilly out but not too extreme. Fall was my favorite time of the year. The weather was perfect and the air was crisp. I liked to crunch the leaves as I walked, it was somehow very satisfying. A song by metallic had randomly found its way into my head about halfway through the walk and I welcomed it by humming as I walked. After about thirty minutes, my house appeared into my view and my gut was instantly turned to ice. My dad was home, which he usually isn't home at this time unless he's to drunk to get to work or he just didn't go at all. Then I remembered, Sam was still at home. Shit. Shhiiitt. I abandon my backpack on the side walk and break into a sprint. 'If he lays a hand in sam, I swear I'll kill him' I think to myself.  


I reach the house in record time without breaking a sweat. The door opens with a slight nudge, dad must have left it unlocked. I creep in, not knowing what awaits for within. Nothing. Nothing is in here. Weird, usually Sammy is watching tv. I creep in a little more, ears perked for any signs of life. I hear a small 'shhh' sound come from behind a closed bedroom door. And then a "Dean!" Come from a small voice shortly after. I kick the door down at the sound of his cry, something was wrong. The reek of booze flood my nose and I see Sammy huddled in the corner. Dad was hunched over him, obviously having trouble standing up. And then I notice that Sammy has a cut on his cheek.  


"You son of a bitch!" I shut at dad and rush over to him. I take a fist full of his shirt and thrust him away from my little brother as hard as o can. He's barely affected and recovers by snapping into an upright standing position.  


"You watch yourself, Dean" he looks at me with a glower. Even though my kid brother was 16 years old, he was still my baby brother. He was and will always be the one person I care about. And the look he was giving me nearly broke my heart. And then a burning sensation ripple through my face from a single area of origin, my jaw. My head snaps to the side and my vision is speckled with black dots for a moment, and then I recover and return the blow to my dad.  
Within moments, we are at a stalemate, the tension between us made my hair stand on edge. Sam was slowly and cautiously inching towards the door that was behind me, fleeing to safety. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw that he had successfully gotten away. Then, my full attention was trained back on the drunken man who was once my father. From this angle, his eyes seemed to be pitch black, an empty bottomless pit that stared at me with icy intensity; a small shudder trickled down my body.  
I advance on him and dodge one of his punches that was aimed, again, at my head. I hook his knee with the curve of my shoe and pull so hard that it causes him to come barreling down to the ground. He goes down with a grunt, but doesn't stay on the ground for long. He jumps up and tackles me to the ground by middle. I yelp in surprise as my head smacks into the carpeted flooring, and then my dad is on top of me.  


"Get off of me, you j-jack ass!" I snarl at him. And to my surprise the pressure on my body eases up. I seize the opportunity and try to get my knees underneath him. But he sneers and forces my legs to the ground and holds my arms to the ground my my wrists, rendering any struggle to escape his firm grasp useless. He punched me on my right eye, and twice on my jaw. The world was growing fuzzy, and I was getting more and it's frustrated at my inability to fight against this abuse. The world's lightbulb went out when he punched my in the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't quite worked out he spacing methods on this site, but I will learn. I promise


	2. Chapter 2

Monday:

I woke up in my bed with something cold strapped to my face. For a moment I was completely lost and confused. "Sam?" I grunt as I up slowly. My right hand finds my head and I gently touch my jaw. "Sammy?" I call again, louder this time.

"Dean? Oh good, you're awake." A relieved voice sounds from the doorway. "I though you were dead"

"Can't get rid of me that easy.." I joke. "Come here, Sammy." I say as I take off the pack of ice. To my surprise, the vision in that eye was kind of blurry. But that didn't bother me as much as the tingling feeling in my jaw. 

Sam comes over to me and sits next to me on the bed. "Yes?" his eyes train on me like a hawk. 

"Your cheek..." I shake my head from side to side slightly. That bastard dad was definitely going to hell for this. He can beat me and hit me as much as he wants he knows that. He knows that I don't care as long as he doesn't lay so much as a finger on Sam. 

"Dean, it's fine. Really. You're just overreacting as usual. It doesn't even hurt, see?" he presses an index finger against the slightly purple skin around the cut. 

"Fine. What time is it anyway?" I watch him wearily. The room was dark, but not with just an absence of artificial light. It had the darkness that only night could provide, the darkness of a starless cold night. 

He looks around the corner at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. "Uhh, a little past 3:30 I think. You've also been out cold for two days, but that doesn't really matter now. There's school today, seeing as how it's Monday," He said solemnly. Sam looked tired, and sounded it too. 

"Why don't you stay home today? Maybe get some rest. You had one hell of a night, Sammy. And I think that your teachers would understand if their top student would need to take at least one day off." I roll my eyes. He had straight As in every class, and almost never missed a day; he was basically the ideal student that every teacher would kill to have. 

"I'll miss a day if you miss a day," he continues to stare at me with those big brown eyes. It really amazes me how his eyes are always in the form of puppy eyes. Even when he was pissed, or was trying to achieve a bitch face, his eyes never quite get the job done. 

"Yeah, like that’s ever going to happen. You know that I hate staying home because of John." I scoff at his suggestion. 

He grumbled at this and stood back up. He straightened his shirt and then walks towards the door. "Looks like we'll be going to school today," he says with a shrug and then exits the room. With him gone, and me wide awake, the room seemed smaller and colder. The room was even darker; I had trouble seeing through the blackness. There wasn't even light coming through the slightly parted curtains that draped my window, so I knew that it must have been night. 'What time is it?' I wondered. 

Morning came faster than i would have like. I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember seeing the blossom of the sun as it peeked over the city outlines. I stand up with a grunt, my joints strongly protesting any movement. With a yawn, I stretch my arms up into the air and throw my head back. I shuffle to the window to observe the light of the new day. The sunrise was a mixture of shades of pinks, blues, oranges, and purples; blended together like a fine oil painting. Of course, who could notice such things so early in the morning? My eyes droop with sleep as I slowly rose from my bed, allowing several pops to ripple through my sore back. When the door to my bedroom creaked open, a steady stream of light permeated the darkness around me and I could see Sam standing in the entrance. 

"Morning," he says. "How’d you sleep?" 

"Fine, you?" I answer curtly. 

He replies, "Same, I guess." 

We get ready quickly. I only change my pants from sweatpants to jeans because I didn't feel like spending a day in sweatpants. But I don't bother changing my shirt from the one I slept in. John had probably gone to the Roadhouse Bar because the car was gone from the driveway. "Sammy looks like we'll be walking today. That means that we should leave soon." I warn him. School starts at 8, which is in roughly an hour, so we had a good 30 minutes until we have to start heading over. 

The 30 minutes passed faster than we had expected, but we were still ready when the time of departure came. We arrived at school in a record time of 20 minutes, leaving us with 10 extra minutes to hang out or do whatever. I chose to sit back and watch the students of various ages and grades mull around and talk, or kiss, or laugh. I look down at my flip phone, which was vibrating. There was a message from a number that I didn't recognize. "Huh" I murmur and flip the phone open. I’m greeted by the vibrant blue light of my background and then press a few buttons in order to open the message. 

The message was blank. "What the hell?" I whisper to myself and then delete the blank text. I shrug it off and then slip the little silver flip phone into my leather jacket's pocket, where it was before. A sigh escapes from mouth as I pick up my backpack and sling it onto my shoulder. I stand up and then the first bell of the day rings, signifying that I had a total of 5 minutes to get to class before you were technically late. 

Unlike most of my classes my first period room wasn't very far away, so I got there before most of the other juniors. English was the first class of my day; I hated English, there was too much reading; English was more of an area of strength for my brother. I sit back in my chair and stretch my legs out in front of my desk. I rest my head back and right off the desperate yearn of sleep. Luckily, we didn't have any homework last night, cause Lord knows I didn't do it. Mrs. Gallagher babbled on about the importance of compound and complex sentences. But it was obvious to the entire class that she was still tired from the weekend because her words slightly slurred. Mrs. G's power point malfunctioned and it was at this point that she gave up. She huffed in a long, drawn out sigh and then instructed us to take out our notebooks. I honestly don't think that she minded that half of the class was laying their heads on their desks, eyes shut and mouths open. But still, I persevered the tiredness and opened my notebook like she instructed us to. But that doesn't mean that I didn't zone out for the entire rest of the hour. What matters is that I did more than half the class did. 

The rest of the day went by as just one big blur that mainly consisted of mindlessly doing what the teachers tell me to do. The hour before my homeroom was the only class that I was tentative in so far, which baffled me because I would have thought that the closer to seeing Mystery Kid I got, the more distracted I’d become. But that wasn’t the case. The second to last hour was chemistry with Mr. Kristen. Today we were doing a lab that included mixing non-toxic chemicals together, the purpose was unknown to me. I honestly thought it was just for fun, and so did most of my fellow classmates. 

I was cleaning up the chemicals at the time when the bell rang while the rest of the class filed into the hallway outside. My backpack was already to go, I just had to finish wiping off the table where my group and I conducted our bubbly experiment. Mr. Kristen doesn’t bother me or pay me any attention, which was fine. As I was talking from the sink back to my table, I tossed my backpack over my shoulders and swiftly exited the room. Time for Homeroom.


	3. Hello There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for the wait D: I've been going through some stuff and also have been quite busy. But here it is. Sorry again and I hope you like it!

“Wouldn’t it be nice if we were older?  
Then we wouldn’t have to wait so long.  
And wouldn’t it be nice to live together,  
In the kind of world where we belong?”  
-The Beach Boys

 

Monday:

I trudge towards my homeroom class; Mr. Fergus’s History class. I groan internally at the thought of his boring ass lectures. He was almost always drunk, or hung-over which meant that he was generally a very angry person who wasn’t really the best at teaching. At least there’s one thing I can count on to like in that class: Mystery Kid. As the room entrance came into view, I couldn’t help but notice that there was a huge buildup of students outside the room. ‘Huh, that’s strange. Teacher must be gone or something.’ I get to the crowd and stand there for a second, holding the strap of my backpack with one hand. They were all just minding their own business; talking about school or what they watched on TV or about their relationships. 

I push my way through my babbling classmates until I get to the door, which looked pretty inviting to me. So, I had no other choice but to lean against it and wait for the teacher to return. But then I look up and see him, talking with a sophomore named Chuck Shurley or something. My eyes locked on him as he prattled and paid no attention to me. I found myself studying his facial features with more intensity than I had meant. I was trying to memorize him, I guess. From his glorious jaw-line to his dimpled smile, to his pearly white teeth which were ever so slightly crooked, to the crows feet that formed at the corners of his eyes with even the faintest of smiles. I stared at him for what seemed like a millennia, and that felt right for some reason. That was until the inevitable happened, of course. 

From my peripheries, I saw that someone was plowing through the crowd like a tractor plowing through wheat. I turn to see whom it is and I am greeted with a very angry Mr. Fergus. ‘Of fucking course,’ I roll my eyes. Then I realize that I had been holding my breath, so I let it all out in one big exaggerated sigh. 

“What are you doing?” a snarl booms from in front of me. 

I must have spaced out for a second because teacher wasn’t next to me anymore. When I hear the growl, I turn to see what the source was and I’m greeted with none other than the drunken teacher. “Uh, standing? What does it look like I’m doing?” I answer sarcastically. 

“Well move, then.” He orders without answering my question and roughly brushes me away from the door so he can access the locked handle. This commotion grabs the attention of the entire crowd, including Mystery Kid and Chuck. It is now that I can clearly see straight into his eyes; we lock each other in eye-to-eye combat, shooting curious stares instead of ammunition each other. His eyes were something of a fantasy. A tint of blue that I didn’t know could be held captive in such a small place. They were light like an afternoon sky surrounding a black hole, but then they hardened into a darker, almost jet black blue that showed no emotions without permission. He never even blinked at me, what does that mean? 

I’m suddenly aware that students are bumping into me, fighting in a subdued manner to get into the classroom first, but this isn’t enough to tear my eyes away form Mystery Kid’s; even as he hitches his backpack further up his shoulder and enters the classroom slowly. I file in after him and let my gaze drop from the back of his head to his butt. ‘Mmm nice ass, dude,’ I find myself thinking . but then I just shake my head and find my seat. 

––––––∞–––––– 

About halfway through the lesson Mr. Fergus lets us work on homework from another class, or on tomorrow’s homework. This was also about the time that Teacher found it appropriate to nap, so we also got to be on our phones or talk or goof around. I look up from my phone, which had begun to annoy me because the blank messages hadn’t stopped appearing all day, and check to make sure that the teacher is officially passed out. When this is confirmed, I glance over at where Mystery Kid sits and see that there’s an empty seat right next to him. ‘How in the name of all that is holy did I just now notice this? Smooth dean, Smooth.’ I think as I slip out from behind my desk, pack my things, and sneak over to him. I plop my stuff down by one of the legs of the new desk and lean over towards Mystery Kid nonchalantly. 

“Hi,” I whisper. 

This obviously gets his attention because he jumped slightly in his chair and looks over at me awkwardly. “Y-yes?” he asks. His voice was a unique hybrid of husky deep and a sweet sounding innocent boy; and it just seemed so… right. 

“uh, my name is Dean,” I give him a crooked smile and stick my hand out for him to shake it. 

He drops his pencil onto his paper and turns towards me. “You’ve been watching me haven’t you, dean?” he squints at me, as if he was examining a very interesting specimen. 

“We-well, so what if I have?” I chock on my own spit. 

He nods and then shakes my hand. “My name is Castiel,” he introduces himself. Finally, Mystery Kid has a proper name. 

I can’t help but allow my nervous energy to bubble to the cavity of my mouth in a laugh. “Castiel? That’s an interesting name.” 

Castiel looks down at the desk, “Well, yeah.. I guess” 

‘Oh shoot, did that offend him in some way?’ “Uhhmm… well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school and catch a movie possibly?” I scratch the back of my head. 

“That actually sounds kind of fun, I would love to!” he looks back at me with that amazing smile. “Hah, funny thing. I was going to ask you the same thing,” He laughs airily. 

I smirk at him, “Oh really? Trying to steal my pickup-line?” It was weird, I don’t normal warm up to people like this this fast or easily. It took days, maybe even weeks for me to talk to them normally, but this was different somehow. 

He chuckles at this and shakes his head. “I really must get back to my work, Dean.” He turns back forward in his desk. 

“Oh okay then, Castiel,” I keep staring at him as he goes back to work, scribbling on his sheet of paper. Without thinking, I lurch forward and plant a light kiss on his cheek. Castiel freezes mid-scribble and blushes. I slink back into my chair and cover my face with my hand. ‘Fuck fuck fuck. You fucking idiot, what was that?!’ I scream on the inside. 

––––––∞–––––– 

But then I feel a hand touch the shoulder of my leather jacket. I hesitated to lower my hand to see who it was, though I knew it was Castiel. I slowly lower my hand and look at him; looking at him now, I forget what I expected to see of him because his eyes are searching mine and his cheeks are rosy red. “Wh-what, Cas-“ I’m cut short as he pushes his lips against mine. A warm, tingly sensation flows down my spine as his lips move with mine. My eyes close instinctively and I savor the taste of his lips, which tasted sweet. This was it, this was the first time I’ve ever kissed another man, and I don’t think I can ever go back to kissing bitches. 

A small gasp from behind us pulls my attention from Castiel and we separated. “Oh eeewwwww, Faggots!” a girl erupts, followed by a caterwaul from the boys and girls that now surrounded her and us. 

I am very familiar with anger, I have felt it constantly. Seeing my dad on a drunken rampage, or him hitting Sam, or him hitting me. Or having a constant numb throbbing broken heart. Even my dad had never called me this. The word was loaded with venom. But before anyone could move or breathe or utter another word, we heard a muffled groan form our passed out teacher. The beast was awake and kicking. I push away from Castiel after exchanging a quick look of concerned, but it was too late. Mr. Fergus had already seen us and had probably heard what the girl yelled just moments ago. He was out from behind his desk within seconds. He grumbled under his breath angrily as he grabbed one of Castiel’s and my wrists and steadily dragged us outside. 

When the door was closed and our classmates inside where out of view, he flung us to the dusty hallway floor. Teacher turned to Castiel first and growled, “You’re pathetic, Castiel. You could have been great, our new shining student. It’s quite a pity that you have this… sickness,” the last word came out as more of a disgusted spit than anything else. He raises his hand slowly and glares at the new student menacingly, And then his hand is released and makes contact with Castiel’s cheek. 

I spring up almost instantaneously and I make sure not to hesitate with any of my actions. “Get away from him, you bastard!” I shout and then barrel into him, unbalancing him. He stumbled away from Castiel, who had been knocked down by the force of the blow and was sitting on the ground with his hand on his cheek. I push Mr. Fergus against the wall and pin him there with all my strength, but he was fighting back fiercely. “Leave him alone,” I hiss. 

“Make me,” he sneers and pushes me away from him. I Stumble for a second because the amount of force he used propelled me half way across the width of the hall. After I regain my balance and focus, I run over to Castiel and put myself between him and the raging teacher. Mr. Fergus stops in his tracks and looks above us. 

I look behind and see that our principle, Mr. Singer, is standing there with Castiel beside him. 

“What’s going on here, boy?” He looks down at me and then Castiel walks over to my side and gives me a small smile. 

“H-he dragged us out of class and then called Castiel names, and then he hit Castiel!” I stammer. Mr. Singer looks at our teacher and raises an eyebrow. 

he strokes his short beard and then sighs. “Mr. Fergus, what did we talk about? This was your last chance. I’m afraid that that was your last chance and its just gone and flown out the window. I’m sending these boys back inside the classroom and then you and I are going to have a little talk in my office.” And with that, he gestures us towards the door and we re-enter the classroom. Castiel returns to his desk and I resume my previous position next to him. Everyone in the class was dead silent, they had probably been trying to listen. 

I turn to the girl that had singled us out earlier and glare. “don’t ever call us faggots again, or I swear to whatever God you believe in I will find you and make you wish that you had never met me. Got it?” She nods her head in noiseless agreement. A few shout were heard from the principal’s office, but then the bell cut it off and we all packed our bags. We all left the classroom as if we were all mute, voiceless. 

Castiel leans over to me and whispers in my ear as we leave the room, “I hope he gets fired.” I turn to him and nod, his cheek was slightly redder than the rest of his skin. 

“You’re lucky you’ve only been in there for two days; Try three years” I joke. We walk towards the double doors that lead out of the school and then turn to the trench-coated Junior beside me. “still wanna catch that movie? I don’t know what good ones are out yet, but we could check then we get there.” 

He stands there for a second and then looks me in the eye confidently. “Yes, that would be fun,” he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I don't have a summary yet. I'm hoping to get that sorted out within the near future. So for the mean time, could you possible do me a huge favor and spread my story if you like it? Thanks lovelies ^~^ <3


End file.
